The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods to utilize at least one sensor to provide spatial resolution in downhole leak detection.
A wellbore is often drilled proximate to a subterranean deposit of hydrocarbon resources to facilitate exploration and production of hydrocarbon resources. Casing sections are often coupled together to extend an overall length of a casing (e.g., a production casing, an intermediate casing, or a surface casing) that is deployed in the wellbore to insulate downhole tools and strings deployed in the casing as well as hydrocarbon resources flowing through casing from the surrounding formation, to prevent cave-ins, and/or to prevent contamination of the surrounding formation. A cement job is usually performed to fixedly secure the casing to the wellbore and to form a barrier that isolates different zones of the wellbore. Over time, the casing and/or the cement sheath may weaken, and one or more leaks may form at different sections of the casing and/or cement sheath. Reservoir fluids that were previously isolated from the casing or isolated from one or more sections of the casing by the cement sheath may leak through the cement sheath and may affect the integrity of the well and jeopardize hydrocarbon production.
Sensors are sometimes deployed downhole to monitor leaks. For example, sensors are sometimes mixed with cement and are fixedly deployed along the cement. Although stationary sensors may be utilized to detect leaks, sometimes, the stationary sensors are not deployed proximate to the leaks, and thereby do not provide accurate information regarding the locations of the leaks. An array of multiple sensors (sensor array) is sometimes deployed along a production tubing, which extends down the wellbore. One or more sensors of the sensor array may be positioned proximate to the leak and thereby may be operable to detect the leak. Measurements made by different sensors of the sensor array may also be compared to obtain more accurate information regarding the leak. However, the cost associated with fitting a production tubing with multiple sensors, deploying the multiple sensors, and operating the multiple sensors increases proportionally with the number of sensors deployed in the sensor array. Further, in certain wellbore environments, it may be difficult and/or impractical to deploy multiple sensors, thereby impacting leak detection accuracy of the sensor array. Further, one or more sensors of the sensor array may malfunction, which would also adversely impact the accuracy of leak information obtained by the sensor array.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.